


First Time for Everything

by Demenior



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meetings, first dates and first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short compilation of things I started, and then didn't know what to do with them. I think they're cute, and they worked together enough with only a little tweaking, so I thought I'd share!
> 
> [originally this was going to be a lead up and eventual Sam/Nat/Bucky/Steve ot4, but I didn't like the other parts and got rid of them. You're free to read it as whatever pairing you would like.]

The first time they’d met Sam had been so in awe of actually meeting _the_ Steve Rogers that he’d walked away in a daze. After analyzing the conversation in his mind for the next few hours, he couldn’t help but think that Steve had been flirting with him. His smile, his body language and the way he talked all seemed like blatant flirting. But it was Captain America, and Captain America did not go around flirting with random strangers, let alone random _men_.

But Sam hadn’t been imagining. Steve showed up at his work, just to make idle talk. And again, with the body language. Sam couldn’t stop the nervous sensation in his gut at the idea that he was flirting with Captain America. Because he was, whether Steve was or not. Sam was going to throw in his lot because why the hell not.

Steve and Natasha took shelter in his home, and Steve stammered a reason as to why he’d decided that Sam’s home was safe.

“I know you’re good,” Steve finally got out. And then they stood there like teenagers, just staring and grinning at each other.

Natasha was halfway to the shower, and glanced between the two of them before glaring at Steve.

“If you don’t do it, I will,” she said.

Steve looked shocked, and almost betrayed, at her.

Natasha shrugged, “I’ve got eyes, and he’s cute.”

Steve full-on blushed, and couldn’t meet Sam’s eyes.

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“Uh,” Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot, absolutely nervous, “um, well, when this is—I mean if we can—would you want to go for, like, coffee? With me?”

 

 

The first time Steve kisses Sam isn’t actually a real kiss. At least, that’s what Steve would say. It was in the hospital, and during one of Steve’s early lucid moments. He woke up periodically, but only for a few moments before falling asleep again, just managing to get in a mumbled ‘on your left’ and a smug grin or to ask about Bucky.

Up until this point they’d only been flirting. Things were really busy with SHIELD being HYDRA, and the reveal of the Winter Soldier. Sam still couldn’t believe that he’d met Captain America, and that Steve Rogers actually flirted with him first.

Steve was waking up again, furrowing his brows was the telltale sign. He always made a face like he hated waking up. Sam found it endearing, but then again he was in enough pain that staying asleep would likely be better for him. Sam didn’t have music playing. It was ‘quiet hours’ and he wasn’t allowed to be ‘disturbing the patients’ when they were supposed to be resting.

Sam reached for Steve’s hand, to give him a grounding point to wake up to. He’d heard that the last time Steve woke up after falling out of a plane hadn’t been a pleasant experience. Steve squeezed his hand before finally blinking his blue eyes open.

“Hey sleepyhead,” Sam grinned.

Steve kept blinking, unable to focus. Sam wasn’t up to date with a lot of medical jargon, but he was aware that whatever they had Steve on was enough to kill a normal person.

“Mmmm,” Steve groaned, and made like he was going to try and sit up.

“No,” Sam said, letting go of Steve’s hand to hold his shoulder down, “you gotta rest. Unless you’re hungry?”

“Coffee?” Steve croaked. His smile was lopsided, not the way it normally was, but because he couldn’t get his face to function normally.

“I don’t think they’re serving any, and that stuff from the machine down the hall is _not_ coffee,” Sam told him.

“No,” Steve pouted, “our coffee?”

Sam laughed, “Awe, man, no dates until you’re in one piece.”

“Okay,” Steve sighed. His eyelids were drooping again.

Sam brushed Steve’s bangs back. There were butterflies in his stomach, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Steve made a sluggish move to grab Sam’s hand and pull it down his face so he could lazily kiss his palm.

“Thank you. For staying,” Steve mumbled.

 

Steve still insists that their first kiss was after the cemetery, right as they got into their new rental car to drive across the country to track Bucky down.


End file.
